El Arco
by Shashira
Summary: Mi padre dijo una vez: “Alexandra Parkinson, tu futuro es prometedor”. Pero claro, poco conocía mi progenitor dónde acabaría yo, si fuera así me hubiese dicho: “No hay nada peor que tu futuro, Alexandra” y ahí sí le tendría que haber dado la razón.


_**Este fic solo constará de tres capítulos, así que no será muy largo porque tengo el resto sin terminar. Espero que les guste, porque jamás escribí de ésta pareja.**_

_**Para todos aquellos que adoren a Pansy Parkinson.**_

**Disclaimer:**_** Personajes paridos artificialmente por Rowling, yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos, salvo que me divierto un ratillo.**_

_**El Departamento de Misterios: Capítulo 1**_

_Mi padre dijo una vez: "Alexandra, tu futuro es prometedor". _

_Evidentemente lo que mi padre sentenciaba, auguraba y predecía era para mí, sino una ley del Ministerio, al menos una regla básica a seguir. Pero claro, poco conocía mi progenitor dónde acabaría yo, si fuera así me hubiese dicho: "No hay nada peor que tu futuro, Alexandra" y claro, ahí sí le tendría que haber dado la razón, porque este laberinto llamado Departamento de Misterios inundado de especimenes extraños es una soberana mierda, y con todas la letras. Vosotros os preguntaréis ¿cómo es que una chica atractiva, sangre pura y además prefecta de Slyhterin llegó a convertirse en una Inefable? Bien, os lo contaré del modo más conciso posible._

_Después de que el Señor Tenebroso -incluso ahora, años después, me niego a pronunciar su nombre- muriese a manos de Harry Potter, alias Cararajada, mi vida fue un completo caos. La familia Parkinson fue interrogada varias veces, investigada hasta la saciedad con rigurosa meticulosidad por parte del Ministerio de Magia, y más de una vez llamados a declarar a algún juicio en contra de numerosos mortífagos, la mayoría conocidos magos de la más alta aristocracia mágica. _

_Mis padres soltaron por sus finas bocas todo lo que pudieron y más con tal de salvar nuestra fortuna y, de paso, el pellejo de la estirpe Parkinson, cosa de la que no estoy muy orgullosa. Gracias a esto la comunidad mágica nos volvió a admitir dentro de los selectos círculos sociales, y aunque perdimos varios objetos de valor -que los aurores tacharon de "magia oscura"- la fortuna Parkinson quedó, sino entera, en un tanto por ciento bastante elevado, intacta._

_Mientras tanto conseguí las más altas calificaciones en Hogwarts –a expensas de la Sabelotodo Granger, por supuesto-, y con ello di por terminada mi época estudiantil. Ahora quería dedicarme por completo a llevar mi noviazgo con Malfoy a buen recaudo; para ello lo que planeaba hacer era casarme, tener un heredero y vivir la buena vida a costa de su fortuna y la dote con la que me obsequiarían mis padres al contraer matrimonio. Pero como ya comenté anteriormente, mi vida es una mierda, y no todo es como uno se imagina._

_Para empezar mi novio de toda la vida, Draco Malfoy, me abandonó siete años más tarde por una chica de alta alcurnia que tenía más galeones que yo en su haber, llamada Astoria Greengrass. No es que me molestase demasiado, simplemente lloré desconsoladamente los tres días posteriores a la ruptura, tal y como estipula el libro de los buenos modales que mi madre me regaló y que toda dama bruja tiene en su dormitorio como si fuera el tesoro más preciado._

_Aquel incidente le hizo tomar a mi padre la decisión más complicada de su vida: Debía buscarme un trabajo, y a poder ser dentro de Ministerio de Magia. Movió todos los contactos posibles, incluso intentó pagar una buena cantidad de galeones para que me dieran la vacante dentro del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, pero nada dio resultado. Por ello y a mi pesar tuve que conformarme con un puesto de becaria dentro del Departamento de Misterios._

_Lloré, grité, pataleé y lancé todos los hechizos que pude contra mis progenitores con la esperanza de descargar toda mi furia a fin de que cambiaran de opinión, pero nada dio resultado: Mi padre dijo que debía trabajar y así se haría._

_- Será una buena oportunidad para darte a conocer, querida – comentó mi padre, escondido detrás de un butacón de piel de dragón para esquivar los libros que le volaban por la habitación - ¡Debes encontrar marido, Alexandra, tienes veinticuatro años y sigues soltera! ¡Concéntrate en casarte, en hacerlo cuanto antes y todo terminará satisfactoriamente!_

_¿Pero es que no se daban cuenta del problema? Yo había sido instruida para ser una dama, una madre abnegada con hijos cuidados por elfos domésticos, una mujer divina y elegante que tendría como único problema en la vida si dar una fiesta un sábado en la noche o un almuerzo para cien comensales el domingo. ¿Y ahora pretendían que mis manos se vieran perjudicadas con líquidos viscosos que solo Morgana sabe de dónde coño salían?_

_Pese a mis sonados berrinches, llegó el fatídico día en el que tuve que ir por primera vez al Departamento de Misterios y sentenciarme hasta el fin de los días con el apodo de Pansy la Inefable._

_Y es aquí dónde comienza mi descenso y perdición._

*****

- El Ministerio de Magia le desea un buen día.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron con lentitud y la luz se hizo alrededor. El Atrio seguía como siempre, presidido por aquella fuente hortera que supuestamente reflejaba la unión de las razas mágicas. Las paredes laterales estaban cubiertas de paneles de madera y numerosas chimeneas soltaban chispas de colores, haciendo aparecer uno detrás de otros a magos ataviados con túnicas de diferentes colores y pergaminos apilados en sus maletines desgastados.

Me dirigí con paso lento hacia el mostrador donde un hombre regordete pasaba de forma aburrida las páginas amarillentas de El Profeta sin pararse a leer ni una sola línea. Carraspeé sonoramente para dar cuenta de mi presencia, y sus ojos pequeños y oscuros me observaron con fastidio.

- Soy Alexandra Parkinson y estoy aquí por la nue…

- La varita – me cortó el mago, alzando una mano. Fruncí el ceño y saqué a regañadientes la varita de mi túnica celeste. La colocó con descuido en una balanza y esperó hasta que un pergamino salió automáticamente por una ranura. El hombre tamborileaba sobre el mostrador y se puso las gafas para leer lo que el pergamino decía – Treinta centímetros con núcleo de nervio de dragón. Lleva catorce años de uso – alzó sus ojos y las gafas se resbalaron por su nariz de cerdo - ¿Me equivoco?

- En absoluto – respondí, y me devolvió la varita – Soy la nueva becaria del Departamento de Misterios ¿podría decirme dónde..?

- ¿Señorita Parkinson? – una voz monótona y aburrida me llamaba a mis espaldas. Al girarme comprobé que se trataba de un hombre anciano, con los ojos pequeños y de un color azul acuoso que resaltaban en aquella tez flácida y acerada. Apenas le quedaban unos mechones canosos esparcidos aquí y allá entre la reluciente calva y al dedicarme una sonrisa torcida conté tan solo cuatro dientes amarillentos.

- ¿Qué quiere? – le pregunté con aprensión, pues yo con esa "cosa" no había tenido tratos en la vida, y una cara tan horrorosa como esa no se olvida fácilmente.

- Me llamo Charlie Frost, soy jefe del Departamento de Misterios – al ampliar la sonrisa comenzó a toser, dejando que un tufillo a jerez me llenara las fosas nasales – La estábamos esperando.

Joder, lo que me venía encima. Charlie Frost me tendió la mano, y muy a mi pesar tuve que estrechársela brevemente. Me hizo señas para que le siguiera y me llevó hasta un ascensor, donde unos aviones de papel morados sobrevolaban nuestras cabezas. El viejo mago se hizo sitio en una de las esquinas del atestado cubículo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

- Su padre habla maravillas de usted – me comentó alzando la voz para hacer oír entre los traqueteos del ascensor. Ojeó unos pergaminos que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la túnica – Su expediente indica que en Hogwarts obtuvo muy buenas calificaciones en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y sobretodo, Pociones.

- Sí – respondí lacónica, sospechando que aunque ese mago parecía tener un pie puesto en la tumba su cerebro estaba bien amueblado, sin duda.

- Departamento de Misterios – recitó una voz femenina y autómata. Varios aviones morados salieron volando y el tumulto volvió a dejarnos paso para salir.

El alma se me cayó a los pies nada más inspeccionar el sombrío lugar. Yo pertenecía a la casa Slyhterin, estaba acostumbrada a vivir entre paredes de piedra, pero también a la ostentosidad y el calor de una buena chimenea y unos fabulosos tapices antiguos. Pero en esa miserable planta no había nada de eso. Las paredes estaban exentas de ventanas mágicas, y los pasillos tampoco tenían tapices, ni cuadros ni nada que se le pareciera. El corredor era estrecho, de piedra tosca y gastada e iluminado con antorchas azuladas. Era lo más tétrico que había visto en mi vida. Genial, encima de trabajar, ahora me metían en el culo del Ministerio. Mis ojos observaron la puerta negra y sin letrero del fondo con pesar, como si aquella fuera mi bajada a los infiernos.

- No es tan malo como aparenta – me dijo Frost, dos pasos por delante de mí; ese viejo decrépito parecía leer mis pensamientos – Después de varios años te acostumbras.

- No pienso estar aquí para averiguarlo – respondí de forma arrogante, pero me importaba una mierda que ese mago me tachara de pretenciosa – Yo solo estoy aquí por tiempo limitado.

- Ya, eso precisamente dije cuando entré, y llevo más de treinta años trabajando aquí – tenía una mano en la puerta y la giró - ¿Preparada?

La primera impresión que tuve del Departamento de Misterios fue la de un laberinto inundado de agua serena como la del lago de Hogwarts. La sala era circular y había varias puertas aquí y allá. El piso que yo había creído inundado estaba enlosado de mármol negro y brillante, donde se reflejaban las velas que iluminaban la estancia alrededor. La única puerta con un letrero rezaba: Charlie Frost, jefe de Departamento. A la derecha había montones de libros expuestos en varías estanterías, desde las cuales me llegaban murmullos, gritos ahogados y algún que otro rasgueo de papel. En el lado opuesto había un par de mesas bastante maltrechas; una de ellas estaba asediada de pergaminos, libros, objetos extraños y un par de marcos fotográficos con imágenes animadas que apenas pude distinguir. La otra mesa estaba vacía, y supuse que ese sería mi lugar de trabajo.

- Oh, parece que su compañero no está – vaya, no había que ser muy listo para adivinarlo – Supongo que habrá ido otra vez a investigar El Arco.

- ¿El Arco? – pregunté extrañada. Lo que me faltaba ahora era tener a alguien lanzando flechas por doquier por ahí.

- Hace años que intentamos dar con el enigma de las voces, pero es inútil – se balanceó de un lado a otro, y seguidamente cayó al suelo.

- ¡Señor Frost! – exclamé, agachándome a su lado para ver si tenía pulso, pero para mi sorpresa Charlie Frost se encontraba con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y roncaba descomunalmente.

¡Coño, se había quedado dormido!

- No le hagas caso – me dijo una voz a mis espaldas y vi a un chico que traía una montaña de libros que le ocultaba el rostro – Charlie se queda dormido constantemente desde que tomó por error ese jugo fétido extraído de un Doxy envenenado.

- Pues vaya mierda de jefe – le espeté bastante molesta, queriendo dar una patada al viejo decrépito que estaba tumbado como si nada en el mármol; un hilillo de baba caía a goterones sobre el suelo – Si es que nada puede ir peor - observé que mi compañero se reía, mientras la montaña de libros oscilaba peligrosamente – Y tú no sé de qué te ríes, si tienes que ser igual que él.

Los libros finalmente cayeron a mis pies, y ni siquiera el ruido ensordecedor ahogó el grito de sorpresa que di.

- ¡Parkinson!

- ¡¿Comadreja?!

La guinda del pastel: Ronald Weasley pelo zanahoria mi compañero… eso me pasa por hablar.

*****

- Tú no puedes estar aquí.

Weasley no había cambiado en absoluto, salvo porque esas pecas horrorosas se habían multiplicado considerablemente en su rostro de niño estúpido debido a su enfado. El cabello lo llevaba largo, por encima de los hombros y su nariz larga y afilada como una pluma tenía leves arrugas que iban a juego con el rictus severo de sus labios.

- Pues claro que puedo, imbécil – le espeté, cruzándome de brazos – Soy la becaria del Departamento.

- No se permiten perros en el Ministerios, deberías saberlo ya – terció con autosuficiencia, y noté que sus orejas estaban tan rojas como su cabello.

- Anda, ¿y entonces qué mierda haces tú aquí? – Chasqueé los dedos, con fingida sorpresa – Ah, ya sé. Por fin tu madre se dio cuenta del espécimen que eres y te trajo a investigar… no, no me lo digas: Aún sueltas babosas por la boca ¿a que sí?

- ¡Ay! – dirigimos nuestras miradas al suelo, donde el señor Frost se mesaba el poco cabello que tenía y nos observaba con perplejidad - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Charlie, te has desmayado – le indicó la comadreja, sin apartar aquellos ojos azules de mí - ¿Podrías explicarme qué hace ella aquí?

- Ah sí, sí, sí – a duras penas se incorporó del suelo, permaneciendo sentado sobre el mármol negro y frío del departamento – Ella es la nueva becaria, la señorita Alexandra Park...

- Ya sé quién es – exclamó Weasley, apretaba los puños con fuerza y mantenía el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué el Ministerio envía a otra becaria? ¡Conmigo tenemos bastante!

Frost se rascó la calvorota, parpadeando ante la pregunta de la zanahoria andante.

- Ah, pues no lo sé… la verdad es que no pregunté – se incorporó definitivamente, sacudiendo su túnica andrajosa – Pero deberías llevarla hasta El Arco y explicarle nuestros avances hasta ahora en el campo.

Y dale con el maldito Arco de los cojones, pensé, deseando largarme cuanto antes de allí. Pero claro, era evidente que no podía y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Cara Pecosa declinara el ofrecimiento.

- Parkinson no está cualificada para este trabajo – atacó el traidor a la sangre; este no sabe de lo que soy capaz – Ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer… como llorar por su fallido matrimonio.

La rabia comenzó a subirme por el pecho y en menos que tardo en decir la palabra Quidditch saqué mi varita del bolsillo y lo apunté con ella. Por supuesto, él también sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzarme un hechizo.

- ¡Petrificus…!

- ¡Desma…!

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – ambas varitas saltaron de nuestras manos y fueron a parar a las de Frost, que nos miraba con rostro severo - Los duelos de magia están prohibidos en el Ministerio – terció, virando sus ojos redondos y pequeños de uno a otro – Así que si no queréis perder vuestros respectivos empleos, os recomiendo que, si no podéis llevaros bien, al menos mantengáis una relación estrictamente profesional y tolerante – sacudió nuestras varitas en el aire, y soltaron chipas de colores – Y estas dos quedan confiscadas hasta que no sea necesaria su actuación.

- Pero, señor… - se quejó la comadreja.

- Sin pero, Weasley – atajó finalmente, exhalando aire con brusquedad – Voy a tomarme un café y cuando regrese quiero veros a los dos trabajando en el Arco sin rechistar, ¿queda claro?

- Sí – mascullamos entre dientes, y acto seguido se fue por la puerta, dando un sonoro portazo que hizo que los libros esparcidos por el suelo salieran corriendo con pies diminutos para esconderse otra vez tras las estanterías.

- Genial – refunfuñó el pelirrojo – Tres días de compilación para nada.

Sonreí triunfante, sin atisbo de lástima.

Al menos lo había jodido indirectamente.

****

- El Arco vino a nosotros hace ya varias décadas, gracias a un mago oscuro llamado Modelus Artorius. Lo único que se sabe de él es que te traslada a otro lado, pero no sabemos aún a dónde ya que depende de la persona. Según mis investigaciones hace que enfrentes tus miedos y luego po…

- Weasley, cállate porque te estás pareciendo a Doña Preguntitas Granger.

Efectivamente, la Comadreja se calló al hacer alusión a su eterna amiguita del alma, y yo aproveché para observar detenidamente aquel dicho arco misterioso, al cual yo no le veía nada fuera de lo común. Un velo negro hecho trizas, un golpe aquí, otro allá… en fin, tanta teoría para que el trozo de piedra fuera tan deprimente. No, si es que ya los magos se conforman con cualquier cosa.

- Mira, ya que ha quedado patente nuestra mutua animadversión, te aconsejo que no te metas en mi camino y tan solo te quedes sentadita mientras yo redacto los informes.

Si, que se creía que yo iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para sacarle de quicio ¡ja!. No es que me gustara trabajar, pero valía la pena si con ello las orejas de la comadreja se ponían como tomates.

- Tuve mejores calificaciones en Hogwarts que tú – declaré con orgullo, altiva y alzando el mentón – Así que yo debería encargarme de la investigación.

Cogí varios pergaminos con anotaciones y él me los arrebató de inmediato.

- Llevo años en esto, no vas a venir tú a quitarme lo que es mío.

- Somos compañeros, este también es mi trabajo – le recordé, y por primera vez vi en su rostro un atisbo de duda. Maldita moralidad, siempre les hacía flaquear. En esa yo aproveché para quitarle de nuevo los pergaminos, y salí corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el Arco.

- ¡Eh, Parkinson, devuélveme eso, estúpida presumida!

Weasley me seguía de cerca, rodeé el arco y me escondí tras una de las columnas.

- A Weasley vamos a coronar – recité de memoria, complacida cuando lo oí farfullar entre dientes – Y su informe vamos a destrozar…

Esperé una respuesta mordaz, pero ésta no llegó. Salí finalmente de mi escondrijo, y frente al arco atisbé los alrededores, sin ver la roja cabellera de la comadreja.

- ¡Ya te tengo! – no lo vi venir por mi derecha. Me sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca y me zarandeó de un lado a otro hasta que choqué con algo – no sé el qué- y me hizo caer hacia atrás. Lo único que recuerdo después de eso es la sonrisa triunfante de Weasley segundos antes de que lo sujetara por la túnica y lo arrastrara al interior del arco conmigo, entre susurros de gente invisible a nuestro alrededor.

*****

Una luz resplandeciente me despertó. Parpadeé varias veces, intentando abrir los ojos sin conseguirlo. De repente una lluvia de imágenes asolaron mi mente ofuscada, pasando fotografías de lo que había ocurrido: Mi primer día de trabajo, Frost, Weasley, los pergaminos, el arco… la caída.

Palpé alrededor en busca de la tosca piedra del arco, pero lo único que mis dedos acariciaron fue una tela suave y almohadones de plumones ¿estaba en San Mungo? ¿Tan grave fue la caída? Noté un movimiento a mi lado, y un brazo que me atraía hacia un cuerpo caliente, tibio… una mano áspera y fuerte. El tacto era agradable, de hecho, demasiado, pero por mucho que lo intentara eso no encajaba con lo acontecido ¿y si había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla? Ah, sí, quizás ese brazo era de Draco, y esa cama era la mía. Abrí los ojos con euforia, pero un bofetón de realidad me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Definitivamente, esa no era mi habitación, ni la de Draco… ni la de nadie que yo conociese. Era una sala circular, decorada con tapices de colores claros y cuadros de unicornios y hadas. Las ventanas eran en forma de herradura, y estaban abiertas. Se podía ver un cielo azul, despejado con alguna que otra nube…y entre ellas un destello que me pareció ser ¿fuego? No, no podía ser. La cama con doseles blancos donde descansaba era de madera pulida, y en lo alto presidía la estancia un bello retrato de una mujer morena, de cabello largo y rizado que se trenzaba hasta la cintura. Era increíblemente hermosa, con unos ojos grandes y azules y una sonrisa encantadora, llena de paz. A su lado había un caballero rubio, de ojos oscuros y bastante atractivo, que sostenía una espada tallada con rubíes en alto. Estaban enlazados por sus manos y miraban al frente con solemnidad.

- Mmmm – susurraron a mi vera, y desvié la vista.

Entre las sábanas había un bulto descansando plácidamente, y seguramente debía ser Draco, pero claro ¿desde cuándo Malfoy tenía pecas y más pecas por todos lados? Muerta de rabia le di una patada y lo tiré de la cama sin piedad, haciendo un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra.

- ¡Weasley! – le chillé, y vi para mi sorpresa que la comadreja solo llevaba unos pantalones blancos bastante estrechos, que dejaban a la vista sus más que dotados atributos; porque para qué engañarnos, eso eran atributos y el resto tonterías. Aunque yo nunca lo admitiría fuera de mis lascivos pensamientos.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, eh?! – su cabello estaba revuelto, y tenía el pecho descubierto, repleto de innumerables pecas. Si fueran galeones, pensé, sería inmensamente rico.

- ¡Estás en mi habitación de San Mungo! – le grité, saliendo de la cama. Para mi sorpresa vi que yo vestía un escotado camisón largo de raso blanco, que se transparentaba considerablemente. Weasley abrió los ojos como platos – ¡No mires comadreja!

- Como si lo deseara – farfulló, apartando sus ojos azules de mí para dirigirlo hacia un espejo – ¡Oh, joder!

- Bien ¿y ahora que coño te…? ¡AH!

Allí, en la imagen del espejo, había reflejado dos personas, pero no éramos nosotros, sino la pareja del retrato. Bien, si aquello no era San Mungo ¿dónde habíamos ido a parar? Las puertas de madera labrada se abrieron de repente, y una mujer enjuta y anciana apareció ataviada con un traje de campesina de la edad media.

- Rey Arturo, Lady Ginebra, el desayuno está listo – y cerró nuevamente la puerta.

Luego escuché un rugido ensordecedor procedente del exterior, y vi con asombro como dragones alados sobrevolaban el cielo, con hombres montándolos en sus lomos. Las escamas relucían bajo el sol de la mañana, y los animales eran de diferentes tamaños y colores. ¡Morgana! Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, como una pieza de puzzle mágico al encajar.

No podía ser cierto… era imposible. No estábamos en… ¡Joder!

Weasley me miró un momento, justo lo que necesité para asestarle una sonora bofetada que retumbó en las paredes de piedra.

- ¡Eh, por qué has hecho eso! – se quejó, mientras yo respiraba con dificultad, intentando retener a fuerza de voluntad mis ganas por matarlo allí mismo.

- ¡Imbécil! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Estamos en Avalon!

- Ah - pareció meditarlo un segundo, antes de añadir - ¿Y eso qué es?

**********************************************************************

**Se aceptan de todo menos virus. **

**Shashira.**


End file.
